


Always You

by behindthehiddenskies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthehiddenskies/pseuds/behindthehiddenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Jake and Dirk broke up and Aranea and Meenah broke up. then its been a year they havent been together but jake and aranea got together. Then one day dirk came into jakes life again and Meenah came into Aranea's life. They thought they moved on but they were wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This will be my first series and this is a roleplay I'm doing currently, I thought it'll be cool to show it and write it to the world. Also, so sorry for the bad grammer, but oh well! I hope you guys like it!

It's been a year already, a year since jake and dirk broke up and aranea and meenah broke up too. Later in that year, Jake barely talked to dirk, surely he talked to him here and there but he was focase.He loved someone else and that person was Aranea. They were dating for a year, they still loved jake and meenah but they thought they moved on but thats what they thought. Currently, they were enjoying each others company drinking a cup of warm sweet tea while jake was drawing. Aranea was reading quietly with her cup of coffee. Meenah and Dirk walks into the small cafe shop as they ordered their drinks. They were looking around as Meenah caught the sight of Jake and Aranea holding hands.   
She punched Dirks shoulder "Hey.. its them.." she pointed at the couple. Dirk yelped and looks over where Meenah was pointing. His eyes widen as he rubs his eyes.   
Meenah tugged him to them as she spoke "Sup guys! Been a while since I sea ya."Dirk nodded quietly, he glanced at Jake for a breif moment and looked away.   
Jake and Aranea's eyes widen "o-oh why hello there Meenah." She spoke softly as Jake nodded.   
Dirk nodded "Whats up with you guys?" he asked.  
Jake blinks "well, me and Aranea was disscussing about our incoming plans like hiking up to 20 miles." Araena nodded and held his hand. Dirk and Meenah looked at each other like 'what the fuck seriously?'   
Meenah nodded "cool cool..."   
Araena smiled and nodded "Yeah we would invite you but I dont think you would like hiking..." she mumbles. Jake nodded and laughs.   
Dirk spoke up "Yeah... nah we'll be fine... what about we hang out at the 21 pilots concert thats coming in town..?" jake smiles and nods "that sounds fantastic! We'll meet you up there!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here's chapter two xD my tumblr is poptartgirl00093

Its been a week, since Jake saw dirk, now here he is at the concert with his girlfriend. He was thinking about things and how Dirk looked good at the cafe. The couple was waiting in line, Jake pulled Aranea close to him. Dirk and Meenah was talking and spotted Jake and Aranea trying not to have a painful expression and jealously. The two walks up to them  
"hey!" Meenah smiles and Aranea smiled "oh hello."  
Jake smiled and squeezed her hand as he stole a quick glance at dirk. Aranea smiles and kissed jake, then she pulled away "I have to use the restroom excuse me." she left and sighed. Jake blinks and nods with a smile, he stood there awkwardly as he looks at Meenah and Dirk. Meenah spoke up first "So how are things between you two?"  
jake blinks and smiles "Great, just great." he chuckles. Dirk stayed quiet and sighed "Well thats good." he forced a smile. A minute of awkward silence, Aranea came, she jumped on Jake's back and Jake laughs and picks her up. Soon they were inside, The four was looking around as Jake was teasing Aranea. Jake smiled at Dirk and wrap her arms around her shoulder. Jake laughs "So Dirk how have you been doing pal?!"  
Dirk shurgs "nothing much.. you?" Jake shurgs "i've been great! We should hang out sometime!" Dirk actually smiled a bit "Yeah sounds good.. when are you free?" Jake thought about it "this weekend?" Dirk smiles "Yeah.." Meenah smirks as she spoke "Hey Aranea we should hang out too! It'll be a girls day out!" She laughs "sounds like a great idea." Meenah laughs "Friday and the mall sounds chill right?" Aranea nodded "sounds great!"  
jake laughs "where do you wanna go mate?" Dirk shurgs "Uh I don't care. Where do you wanna go?" Jake smiles as he thought "The amusement park yes.. lets go there!"  
When they were all talking and then the concert started, Jake wrap his arms around Aranea's waist as he swayed his hips and hers too. He sang softly close to her ear as he kissed her neck. Aranea giggles and watches, she sang along while laughing. Dirk blinks and looks around shurgging "fuck it." he walked to the mosh pit while Meenah was singing along.  
Two minutes later, Dirk came out with a bruise eyes and a bloody nose. Jake saw and gasped, he ran over to dirk "Oh golly me dirk! what happen?!" Dirk shurgs "I might got into a small fight but dont worry. I'm use to it besides Dave can fix my nose later." Meenah snorts "Your big ass jew nose." Aranea looks at her and looks at jake as Jake wipes the blood off and frowns "Dirk.." he mumbles.  
Aranea got jealous, she crossed her arms and thinking about how to get jake back to her attention. Meenah pat her shoulder as she grins at her. Aranea smiled back as she sighs quietly. Jake frowned and grabbed dirks hand, he tugs him to the nearest restroom. Jake grabbed some paper towels as he cleans up the blood "Dirk.. you look horrid." Dirk shurgs "I'm telling yoy jake I'll be fine." Jake sighs "But still dirk... you need to be careful okay?" Dirk groaned and nodded "okay..." Jake smiled and nodded "okay good lets go." Dirk chuckles and smiles while he stood up. Jake saw his smile and heard his chuckle, it made his heart race, does that mean he still love this man..? Jake smiled back at dirk and dirk smiles, god he misses jake, his everything.


	3. Chapter Three

Since the concert passed through, it was friday already. Aranea was currently getting ready to see Meenah, this wasn’t a date.. nope not a date at all.She sighs and while getting ready, she looks at herself in the mirror thinking over this.   
Meenah was already at the mall playing with her phone as she hums away waiting for Aranea. Aranea sighs as she came inside looking for Meenah, she sighs soon she found her. She snuck behind her, she sat down with a smile “hey Meenah, here I am.” she grins.   
Meenah looks up at her and nods with a grin “sup Aranea.” She puts her phone back into her pocket. Aranea smiles “oh nothing, come on we need to do some shopping. I really need new clothes, Jake sort of ripped my clothes while hiking.” she chuckles.   
“And how did that happen?” Meenah raised an eyebrow, picking out some clothes “And I think these would look cute on you.Just saying.”   
Aranea smiles and chuckles at the memory “ We were in the river, I couldn’t take off my clothes so mighty Jake English tore it all off. Also I can try it.”   
“Of course he would..” Meenah rolled her eyes before chuckling and handing the outfit to her “How are things with Jake,by the way?”   
Aranea looks at the outfit, she laughs a bit. She walks to the changing room as she changes to the outfit “It’s pretty good! He’s like a lost puppy but he's so sweet though.” Meenah internally cursed “yeah? Jake is always was a sweetheart.” Aranea chuckles and nods “yes he is.” She walks out from the dressing room as she twirls “hmm I like it.” she mumbles and smiles.   
Meenah chuckled and smiled “glad you like it.” Aranea smiled and blushed “thanks...do you think jake will like it?”   
“well, you look good in it,so probably.” Meenah shurgged, trying not to get jealous. Aranea smiles and walks back inside the dressing room “y’know you can come in.” Meenah laughs and follows her in “why not?” Aranea smiles and shurgs getting dressed. Meenah looked away, not wanting to stare as the other hums as she asks “so, how are things between you and dirk?”   
“We’re not together, we never were.. We’re close. But things are good.” Meenah chuckles, “Dirk is surprisingly sweet.”   
Aranea nodded and smiled “yeah I heard, Jake talks about him a lot.” she walks out going through the outfits. “Really?Can I ask what he says?” Meenah asked,following behind her. The other looks through the clothing closely “It’s mostly about him and dirk and how dirk makes him feel good about himself. Also, Dirk is a smart guy with a hot body. She laughs and rolled her eyes playfully “he would talk about dirk and his little brother dave and all good memories about them.”   
“Yeah, Dirk talks about that too, Dave is a sweetie though. He just turned 12, and he’s really something. Jake must have known him when he was younger though.”   
Aranea nodded and smiled “yeah, same as Jade, his grandchild. She’s cute.” she smiled   
“I’m sure she is. Fef is their age too.” Meenah chuckled and smiled. Aranea nodded and chuckles “same as Vriska.” she smiled at Meenah.   
“How is Vriska?” Meenah asked,grinning at her.   
She laughs “oh being a troublemaker but shes doing good. Hows Fef?”   
“Obsessed with fish.” Meenah laughs, Aranea chuckles “Yeah I bet..”   
Meenah chuckled and looked through the clothing, “yeah. It’s good to hear Vriska is doing well.”   
Aranea chuckles and smiles “want some food..?” Meenah grinned,putting the clothes back on the rack “sure.”   
Aranea ran to an outfit “Meenah I think this will look great on you, here try this on then we’ll get some food.” She grins. “Okay,”Meenah laughed,walking to a changing room and changed. “You can come in if you want!” Aranea chuckles, walking inside and turning around so she won’t watch.   
Meenah changed,humming before grinning “I like it. You can turn around now.” She smiles and turns around “oo I really love it!” Meenah grinned,twirling around “same.”   
Aranea giggles and nods, sending her a thumbs up. Meenah chuckles and started to change out of the outfit. Meenah got dressed before stepping out of the dressing room,chuckling. She nevered been this happy before. Well she has but that was when her and Aranea was dating. Mennah sighed happily, now leading her to the food court,smiling. Aranea hums happily as she looks around happily “where do you wanna eat?” Meenah shurgged and looked around “Uh, I dunnno, that Subway looks good.” she led Aranea over there. When they ordered their food, Meenah quickly paid both of theirs so the other wouldn’t pay for herself.   
Aranea chuckles “You didn’t have to pay for mine but thank you.” she smiled and sat down. Meenah chuckled and started to eat “Nah, it’s not a big deal.” Aranea smiled and started to eat “you know me and Jakes first date was at Subway. It wasn’t really romantic but it was fun, we were hiking together and Jake asked me out on a date after the hike.. he was such a dork when he asked me though.” She laughs   
“Uh huh…” Meenah nodded,unsure if she could listen to another Jake story.One more and she’d crack.   
Aranea laughs “man it was awkward but it was pretty hilarous.” She continued to eat “But I think our third date, thats when we went to the Pacific Islands and it was so much fun!Jake was such a gentlemen, his grandmother was such a cutie, and Jade is so cute. They all looked like jake.” she chuckles.   
Meenah set her sandwich down, looking at Aranea. “Aranea. I get it. You . Love . Him. I am going to tell you this, and I will totally respect if you reject me.But I still love you, goddamn it, you are still that same beautiful person I dated last year. You are still so amazing and absolutely breathtaking to me and I would just fucking love to be with you again. I get it, if you love him though. I just thought you should know I love you and miss you and that it hurts a lot to hear you talk about him like he’s your world because I used to be your world because I used to your world too.”   
Aranea’s eyes widen as she listens, she blushed a little and set her sandwich down “I-im sorry… I shouldn’t talk about him to you, but I have to say I still love you and I miss you. I’m sorry that I hurt you like that by talking to jake like that but I love him. I’m really thankful you told me that..”   
“I understand. I was sort of tempted to pretend I was dating Dirk so I could say something.” Meenah admitted “but nice to know you feel the same so can I kiss you?” Mennah asked bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER HAHA SORRY!!^^


End file.
